Castlevania: Existence of Silence, Pt 3
by TomeofArms
Summary: William Lecarde is being targeted by someone he considers a friend, but for what reason? Julian Belmont is being pressed into service by Death himself, and Brenda Dynasty has been confronted by Aeon. Intentions are still a little unclear...


Queens, New York: Six Hours Before

Leah Belnades was a one of the people you would talk to if you had problems in your life. Disasters, divorce, catastrophes, or hacking. She was one of the few people that spoke the 00110 language. She spent most of her days sitting at three different computers, looking up bank account numbers, ID cards, or Chuck Norris Jokes. However, there was a small part of her she usually never told anyone. She could work magic. She discovered some ancient texts and was able to perform sorcery, katas, alchemy, and telekinesis. She also discovered her ancestry of the great Sypha Belnades. She was her great-great-great aunt. Also, she discovered of her connections with the Belmonts, the Tepes, the Dynasties, the Morris, and the Lecardes. It was so amazing, she hacked Konami after using a time-spell and created the game series. All fact, converted to entertainment.

"That's great," Leah said. "While you're at it, find Alucard will you?" she was in a sarcastic mood. Someone froze their bank accounts online, so she had less money than before.

"Seriously, it's Lecarde," Kayla replied. "And I don't know if Alucard is still asleep or if he woke up."

"I'll look for auras in the surrounding areas. How do you know if it's the real thing?"

"He did a handspring and he said he had no idea how to do it. The odds of that are .5% of 100%."

"In other terms?" Leah was a hacker, but she wasn't mathematically-minded

"That is the chance of Dracula falling into a mud puddle," Kayla sighed. She hated explaining this.

"Okay then. How do you know if he has the weapon?"

"I told you the odds. Do you want physical proof?"

"Visual is fine."

Kayla smiled. That would be the easy part. All Leah needed to do is hack a site and find Lecarde's home address. Then, she picks up a camera and snaps a photo. It would take less than an hour.

Los Vegas, Nevada

Alucard and Demon were driving west to Riverside in a silver Alfa Romeo. Demon's hands kept playing with the shiny dials and floating to the back of the car, where Alucard kept his other things.

"Demon, will you stay in one place?" Alucard asked angrily. "Not only is it hard to drive this machine in the first place after waking up barely two years ago, but you're blocking the back window."

"Sorry, boss," Demon said as he sat down in the back seat. He started rubbing Alucard's Marsil. "Dang, this thing is hot. Where'd you get it?"

"I killed a Fire Demon in the Necromancy Laboratory in the upside-down Castlevania. Fairy was there. You can ask her."

"Was it ?" Demon asked.

Alucard just nodded. He didn't know the demon cant names, so he kept his peace. He was concentrating on driving this thing. He would rather have flown, but he wouldn't get there for days. These things were much faster.

Riverside, California

"Now, you have no way of getting out," Death said to Julian. "I have blocked the doors and windows. The best you could do is try to fight, but you would die."

Julian sat there on the bed, half-crazed with terror and adrenaline. "Okay," he replied, not trying to fall to pieces.

"Now, the Master has need of you," Death said floating into a higher position than before. "So if you do anything slightly rebellious in any manner, I will kill your father, mother, and any other close ones."

'No…' Julian moaned in his head. "What do you need me to do?"

"You are to help the Master contain a threat that is going on," Death explained. "There is some sort of anomaly that I can foresee will be most troublesome for Dracula. It isn't anything that even I can do to prevent this. As much as I find it vile, Belmont, you will be working along with me and Blue Crescent Moon."

"Who?" he asked.

"You would call him Cornell," the Grim Reaper said. "Now, your object is to acquire a weapon that is rival to the Vampire Killer. It's called Crissaegrim. It is in possession of Prince Alucard. Do you know anything of your ancestry?"

"Isn't that all a video game?" Julian said.

"Fool, this is no game," Death hissed in anger. "This is history. Few parts were rewritten for that human's game. Now, you will find Alucard or he will find you. Get the sword from him."

"I got it," Julian said. "What happens after all this is done?"

"Then the Master will be merciful and forget all about you," he said. "You will live your mortal life before coming to me."

Julian really hoped he would live through this and Dracula would really forget him. After all, from the little he knew about his 'ancestry', he knew Dracula would kill him if need. "Where do I start a search?"

"You have one of those machines you humans call cars," Death instructed. "Therefore, you can search. I will go myself. Blue Crescent Moon will be with you.

Another person with long, shaggy hair appeared before poor Julian, who was getting overwhelmed with all this things going on in his life.

"I am Blue Crescent Moon," the man introduced himself. "I have survived after being frozen for so long. Now, I only fight with Dracula on account that I'm not being used to slay humanity, but this one thing that has come up. And like all children of the night, I sense this entity can bring us only death and despair."

"Okay," Julian said. He shook the man's hand. "I don't know how I got dragged into this, but after it's over, I hope I'm not dragged into a mental asylum."

"I will make sure you have your full sanity," Death replied. "Now, we must hunt down this Crissaegrim. But in order to get it, you must get another item you might need."

BryceCanyon, Utah

"Who are you?" Brenda asked shakily. Her hand was about to go into her back pocket for a weapon if needed.

"My name is Aeon," the man said, giving her a regal bow. "You should feel lucky that you have been chosen."

"For what?" she replied. "Seriously, and what did you do to my brother?"

"Like I said," Aeon answered, "It is a minor time stop. This part of the USA will not unfreeze until the work is done. That will eliminate the worry of parents, brother, and any other friends you may have here, as well as you will be older when you come back."

"What about what have I been chosen for?"

"You will join a team of about three. The Belmont, the Morris, and the Lecarde families. Including myself and any others we can pick up, we will have maybe six. We must stop an entity from destroying the timeline and this world."

Brenda considered this. If this time stop worked like this, and she wasn't killed, it could be fun. "Will we be traveling everywhere?"

"Guaranteed," Aeon said with a slight smile. "In fact, our next location is California."

"Well, if this time stop thing is true, and this is all true, I'll join you."

Aeon smiled. He produced a fancy set of knives from his pocket and handed them to Brenda. "These were Grant Dynasties favored weapons. They always come back to you, no matter how far you throw them."

"Thanks," Brenda started, "But shouldn't we be using guns instead? They're easier."

"No, they are not to be used," Aeon replied. "Our entity is a powerful opponent, so only holy weapons or powerful swords can be used. The exceptions are nuclear missiles, alchemy, and any other magic arts."

"Melee is good," Brenda said. "Now, let's travel the US."


End file.
